User talk:Raven's wing
Welcome aboard - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 14:28, 28 July 2011 I wanted to remove it.. Well no replies so i might as well blank it/remove Zephalian 11:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello I just found this You like that show Makota magica or something like. Oh and hows the show. Just wondering found a hitler rants video Enjoy also contains strong language so sorry if I offend you-Slopijoe - nanodesu 10:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandal Taken care of... - 15:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Website Ugh, Why did i have to press it :D so i went to press lower volume and what's this? Higher Volume!? Zephalian 10:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Done Blocked for a week. I think that's reasonable... - 16:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ARE U GETTING MW3 AND IME SORRY, COULD U HELP ME BE ADMIN So what exactly do I need to do to get the overview video's on here? Violation You edited or try to delete a page on Battlefield wiki without my permission even the warning was in plain sight. Please don't perform anymore actions like this please people will mistake you from a griefer so be careful. Hey man Hey Jon. Yo, what did that Rachel chapman girl do on my page? Why she editing the "What I hate" section?I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 00:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well do you know what she put on my page?I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 00:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) MG36K to make it clear (not trying to rude) An MG36K is an airsoft gun variant of a regular G36 (not the one fires bullets), It is used in airsoft wars. If you do not know what Airsoft is heres a link from Wikipedia. -- Slopijoe Barracks 11:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Battlelog? EA dang them, i was excited for announcement guess they're too caught up on Mass Effect 3, you play bf3 right? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 10:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Need quick help Please edit my blog "battlefield3 guns" i won't be able to because i got to go to english class so yeah i'm logging out Dan67 16:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC). Link? Could you maybe explain how to do that? Because honestly i am lost on how to do any "technical" stuff....Hello Losers 23:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahh that helps some thanks... i know i need an internal now but dont know how to actually make it im guessing its something like ((link)(word)) , so any more help would be great. Need your help I need to improve my typing skills so I can tell a egotistic editor named thesilverhead on fortress craft wiki.--Dan67 13:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Fix a stub Invasion of phillipens page needs help.--Dan67 12:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) And? Why I should I care? You object to most things I do. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 23:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) HTF Can one person post so much crap in such a short period of time? That all happened while i was editing a page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh Didn't realize until it was too late. 23:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Spam Page I've taken care of the Spam page for you.--Slopijoe You Can Stop It Now No need to argue with someone. I don't care if you win it, just stop arguing. Winning the argument won't make you the King of the World, but apologizing will make you feel like one. 00:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Is something wrong? I just saw this. That summary doesn't seem very positive, is something wrong/bothering you? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 23:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Per the above; if there's something wrong then why not tell one of us? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Now What DX Hate to leave you a message but my life is getting somewhat shitty on the wikis, I didn't get promoted to Admin on Castleminer Wiki ("because King Fredrick VI thinks he can see better writing in this one kid who only made 4edits and i made almost half the site with King Fredrick VI and Someguy (but i still call him Minerman"). I Know this Sounds unnecessary why am i sending you a message because I'm Having a Hard time keeping my Sanity in checked while also being on my Best Behavior at school...GOD I JUST WISHED THE DAMN SITE DIDN't get popular in the first place but now King is Paranoid about his site instead of acknowledging me and minerman fuck i feel so left out!!!Dan67 12:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) -75HappinessDan67 12:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I know it's hard to edit and deal with life at the same time so thank you for your comment :D Dan67 14:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! KATAGONDO is blaming my blog for spam and i swear to god i don't know what spam is, is there anybody out there that understands the shit i go through everyday!!Dan67 16:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) What platform do you play on? I find that most of the people on here don't play on a 360, and the ones that do tend to be anons. So, like I said, leave me a message if you play on an Xbox 360 like me. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 20:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Would you care to friend me? My Gamertag is on my profile page. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 20:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) a heartfelt wierdo message A stalkers question/message/rant/creepiness 'Are you me?' ''Seriously, are you me? I read your "about me" on this wiki. I write terrible fan-fiction and lurk TV Tropes a lot (recently I stopped cause I got upset with all of the page deletion, but regardless...) So I went to your profile on the Call of Duty wiki (as per the "is something wrong?" topic somewhere above). I miss the M1911. I think that not all of the german soldiers who participated in WWII should be called nazis. Akimbo models sucked. USP. 45 is my favorite pistol. the deagle is damn sexy but i fail with it... I've read a lot of EVA fan fiction. (mostly ..............."other" material) Magical girl lyrical nanoha is my favorite mahou-shoujo show other than Madoka. ARE YOU ME??? Man, the more similarities I find between us, the moar i stalk you.... :33333 Oh god i think i love you Wait, nevermind, I don't like the new Doctor Who series. And the only kingdom hearts I liked was 358/2 days. 2 was decent at best, and the rest I hated.. (roxas fanboy reporting in) And Yugioh is terrible IMO (first series was OK, i have a handful of cards from yugioh but never actually played a match, watched some dudes play it IRL during highschool, but yeah) and i dont like ace combat because im terrible at it. ...........I change my mind again! You like Zero Punctuation! (as per FF wiki, though I only played the first one and the second; loved the former, hated the latter) I own a 360 (not elite, i had it but sold it, for the newer one, but still), wii and DS, no PS3 but like one of your banners said on the COD wiki, you think that the console wars are stupid. As do I. I use Firefox Aurora.. you like firefox... My friend is an avid 40K fan, hes probably gonna get me to play one of these days... my best friend lives in England.... dammit... I digress... 09:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Trusted User Hi there. Awyman has recommended you for our Trusted Users scheme. You will be granted rollback privileges accordingly. For more information, see BF:TRUST - 22:47, December 1, 2013 (UTC)